Right Behind You
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: After going on a dangerous mission, Garnet reflects on it.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Steven Universe Characters

Right Behind You

Garnet came in from her room, her mind still heavy about today's last mission. It went well but only because of Steven's actions, her fist balled up as she remembered what happened. It went well she should be happy yet all she could feel was disappointment in herself. Looking up she had walked into the living room, just above Steven's room, even through her dark shades she saw Pearl watching a sleeping Steven. An idea came to her as Garnet walked up to Steven's room. Pearl nearly jumped up when she saw the fusion before her.

"Oh ah Garnet, I was just um just ah," Pearl said desperately trying to think of a way to explain what she was doing.

"Watching Steven sleep," said Garnet gently. She saw Pearl blush and look away.

"Steven asks me not to, but sometimes I can't help it, I watch him sleep, he looks so peaceful, and I know he is safe," Pearl said hugging herself. She felt Garnet place a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to keep him safe, Steven does the same thing for us, when we are in our gem forms," Garnet said. Pearl smiled remembering how Steven made special spots for each gem when they had to regenerate. For Amethyst he placed her in his room, as close to the fridge as he could, for she loved the smell of food, for Pearl he put her as close to the window as he could, for she liked hearing the rain, it calmed her, and since Garnet was a fusion, Steven placed Sapphire in a shaded spot on his table, and had Ruby right by Sapphire, only with a lamp shining down on her gem. Steven made each gem as safe and comfortable as he could and would watch over them till he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Such a considerate person, just like Rose," Pearl said smiling fondly at the boy. Garnet couldn't help but smile as they watched Steven turn on his side a smile pressed to his lips.

"Pearl mind if I watch Steven sleep for a bit?" Garnet asked. She hated interrupting Pearl's private time with Steven, but she wanted to be alone with him for just a few moments. Pearl looked surprised for Garnet never volunteered to watch Steven sleep, the only time she ever came close was when Pearl asked her that one time, when Steven caught Pearl watching him.

"Um okay Garnet, just come get me when you are done and try not to wake him," Pearl said getting up and headed downstairs. Garnet sat in the same spot Pearl was in and watched Steven sleep as today's mission flashed in her mind.

 _Earlier that day_

" _Gems, we need to go retrieve an artifact," called Garnet entering the kitchen. Amethyst was stuffing her face with what looked like pancakes covered in whip cream. Steven was helping Pearl wash the dishes, when Garnet came in._

" _What kind of artifact is it Garnet?" Steven asked stars in his eyes._

" _From my vision, it is weapon that had the similar power in that story you made up," Garnet explained._

" _Awesome, let's go," said Steven racing to the warp pad._

" _Hold on Steven," Garnet said picking him up by the back of his shirt. He looked at her giving her, his full attention. "This is might be dangerous, I need you to take this seriously," she said firmly but gently. He was getting better at his gem powers but still she didn't want to put him in a situation he wasn't ready for._

" _I understand Serious Steven activate," Steven said giving her, his serious look. She put him down and they all raced to the warp pad. They landed near an ancient temple, in a thick jungle._

" _The gem is at the center of the temple, there might be traps, so be alert team," Garnet said as they entered the temple._

" _It is so filthy," Pearl said wrinkling her nose._

" _I don't know it's kind of cool," Amethyst said._

" _Of course you would like it," Pearl said rolling her eyes._

" _What's that supposed to me?" asked Amethyst getting upset._

" _Guys, we have to be serious, argue after we get home," said Steven giving them a hug. Amethyst and Pearl exchanged glares but nodded and followed Steven who was following Garnet. Using her future vision, Garnet was able to lead them away from the traps and safely to the center of the temple. The gem they were looking for was a round sphere, bright green mixed with shades of purple and blue._

" _Awesome we found it let's go," said Amethyst racing up to grab the gem._

" _Amethyst wait!" Garnet shouted but it was too late. Amethyst grabbed the gem from it's stand and the whole temple began to shake violently around them. "Run!" Garnet yelled as they all headed back to the warp pad. Steven had his shield out trying to deflect the rocks from falling on their heads. However, two medium rocks, fell on Pearl and Amethyst._

" _Pearl, Amethyst!" shouted Steven, he managed to grab the gem, yet fear entered his heart. They were just knocked out, not hurt enough to retreat to their gems, which he was glad that they would be okay. Garnet picked up Pearl and Amethyst._

" _Steven, get in front of me!" Garnet shouted._

" _No, I am the one with the shield, I have to cover you," Steven said blocking more rocks, making his shield as big as he could._

" _Steven, get in front of me, now!" yelled Garnet getting angry. Pearl and Amethyst just got hurt; she would not see Steven the same way._

" _Garnet, I can't, you are holding both Pearl and Amethyst, and I can't carry them. You can't use your gauntlets, I can use my shield, I'll be right behind you, I promise, now go," said Steven giving her a serious look. Garnet bit her lip hating the fact that he was right, if she had four arms like Sugarlite, or Opal, she could easily carry Pearl and Amethyst, as well as use her gauntlets. You better be right behind me Steven, right behind me, she thought to herself. They continued running, Steven kept the rocks at bay, and made sure the gem stayed safe, while Garnet protected Amethyst and Pearl. The warp pad was in their sights, they would be home free, till a low rumble was heard._

 _Garnet looked up eyes frozen in horror as a massive bolder was about to fall on her, Pearl, and Amethyst. She saw two possibilities of what would happen, and she didn't have time to stop either one. Suddenly she saw a pink bubble around her and the others, she turned to see Steven pushing them as hard as he could towards the warp pad, yet the boulder was coming and he quickly got out of the way. The bubble the three were in landed safely on the warp pad, yet Garnet was beyond afraid for Steven._

" _Steven!" she cried. The boy was safe but had to get the gem, he dropped. Before Garnet knew what was happening the warp pad was activating. No, no she wasn't leaving Steven behind she wasn't. Pearl and Amethyst were safe in the bubble, yet Garnet formed her gauntlets trying to break it so, she could grab Steven. Yet, the bubble was too strong and the warp pad was activated. "No, No, STEVEN!" Garnet screamed pounding as hard as she could at the bubble as a white light surrounded her and Steven was no longer in her sights. Tears streaked down her face as anger fueled her by the time the bubble popped; they were already back at the beach house. They rolled onto the floor, as Amethyst and Pearl woke up._

" _Oww my head," groaned Amethyst, getting up._

" _Are we all okay?" asked Pearl looking at them, then noticed Steven wasn't with them. "Garnet, where is Steven?" Pearl asked fear all over her face. Garnet couldn't even open her mouth, tears leaking down her face, she was crushed. She wanted to smash something, scream until she lost her voice, but not of that would bring Steven back. Just as she was about to deliver the horrible news, the warp pad was activated again, and another pink bubble came flying out with Steven safely inside. It popped and Steven landed safely on Garnet's lap._

" _Hey guys, I got the gem," he said proudly holding up the gem for them to see._

" _Steven!" they all cried hugging the young boy, tears of joy in their eyes._

" _Alright Steven," Amethyst said smiling._

" _Thank goodness, you are safe," Pearl said kissing his forehead. Garnet was too relieved to say anything, just hugged the boy close, glad he was safe as well._

 _Then she heard Steven whisper in her ear, "Told you, I would be right behind you"._

Garnet stood over the sleeping figure, proud that his quick thinking not only saved them but himself as well. She ran her fingers through his hair; part of her was upset because she thought she failed to protect Steven. Yet, he was growing up and didn't need her to watch over him like a hawk. "You did a good job Steven, I am proud of you," she whispered kissing his cheek. At that moment his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Garnet, what are you doing here?" he asked still a bit sleepy.

"Nothing just wanted to say good night," she said gently. Steven hugged her and snuggled against her. She was touched by the action, and saw a sad look on his face. "What is the matter Steven?" asked Garnet now frowning as well.

"Are you mad at me, for earlier?" Steven asked looking away.

"Of course not Steven, you thought quickly, and your plan worked. I was more angry at myself, because, because," Garnet tried to say but couldn't get the words out.

"You didn't fail us," Steven said as if he read her mind. She looked at him, not really surprised but still looked upset.

"Steven, I am the leader," she began.

"And we are a team; it isn't fair for you to always make hard decision. It was my decision because I was thinking about the team, that is what you always do," Steven argued.

"Steven," Garnet said but knew he was right. They were a team, sometimes she had to make tough decisions and sometimes she had to let someone else make the tough decisions. "You are right, how did you get so smart?" she asked ruffling his hair.

"I listen to you three, and I learn," Steven said. "Yet, Garnet no matter how old I get, or how grown up I act, just remember one thing," Steven said gently.

"What is that?" Garnet asked. Then she felt Steven leap up into her arms, gently kissing her cheek.

"That I will always be your cutie pie," he whispered giving her another kiss on the cheek. Garnet blushed and hugged him close. Then saw him yawn and she tucked him back into bed. "Good night Garnet," Steven whispered his eyes drooping.

She kissed him on the forehead, stroking his hair one last time. "Good night cutie pie," she said smirking, and soon he fell asleep, a smile back on his face. Garnet didn't need future vision to see that one day Steven would make a great leader, after all he was a Crystal Gem.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
